


i hurt more without you.

by softchimchimmie



Series: Fated [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And are generally really cute, And to feed my guilty pleasures... ehehe, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I dunno how to make them be mean to each other without silently hurting, I wanted a lot of ships so they can be cute in the background, Like, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Takumi and Leo I mean, Varying Chapter Length, a lot of fluff, and hug, and they just coddle, fluffier than a cloud, they cuddle a lot, they're really cute together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softchimchimmie/pseuds/softchimchimmie
Summary: Leo can only find comfort in the flowers that appear on his skin.





	i hurt more without you.

The concept of a soulmate had always intrigued Leo. As a young boy, he had never cared much about it, but seeked some solace of the little flowers that would be drawn all the way up his arms. No matter how much he tried to scrub them off, they would never come out. He had always been curious, but he considered it “his little secret” and would always believe that his wishes would be granted for every flower that he saw transpire on his skin. 

Every single time he would make a wish, that would bring hope. That hope was quickly diminished as he grew up. His hope had dimmed when his wishes had become pleads, and eventually he stopped searching at all. He grew to detest the flowers. He’d become more aware as he grew, feeling the tip of a pen drag across his skin, adding a new mark onto his skin. It took all his willpower to not pull up his sleeve every time he felt it. His soulmate was someone who would accept him no matter what, would love him, care for him. His soulmate wouldn’t… wouldn’t hurt him, right? Not like him.

These were the little thoughts that would conjure in his head before he fell asleep. His hope was renewed every time he’d read about soulmates, read about their passion, their love. Stories laid bare for people to read, the characters within brave enough to share their story. 

It was early on that Leo realized that stories were stories, a work of fiction where parts could be fabricated, sugar coated. Maybe it didn’t end with happily ever after. 

He just hoped that maybe, just maybe, he would be different.


End file.
